Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising
Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising to strategia czasu rzeczywistego, wyprodukowana przez studio Relic Entertaiment i wydana przez THQ. Ukazałathumb|Okładka pudełkowej wersji tej gry się 11 marca 2010 roku na świecie i 12 marca 2010 roku w Polsce. Pierwszy dodatek do gry Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II. Jest niesamodzielny, więc potrzebuje podstawowej wersji do działania. Bazuje na stworzonej przez Games Workshop w 1987 roku popularnej grze stołowej Warhammer 40,000. Nowości w trybie singielplayer Ważną zmianą w tym dodatku jest tak zwany wskaźnik spaczenia naszych podkomendnych. Jako iż walczymy z Chaosem, nasi podkomendni są wystawieni na zgubne siły Mrocznych Bogów i każde działanie wbrew Imperatorowi popycha ich w kierunku herezji. Ma to swoje wady i zalety - z niektórych przedmiotów mogą skorzystać tylko bohaterowie odpowiednio czyści lub spaczeni. Został również dodany nowy bohater - Kronikarz Jonah Orion. Używa on czarów ofensywnych a także wzmacniające nasze jednostki. Nasi bohaterowie mogą teraz osiągnąć aż 30 poziom doświadczenia, co za tym idzie zdobyć nowe umiejętności. Pojawiły się również nowe rodzaje broni - karabiny termiczne oraz granatniki. Nowości w trybie multiplayer Nowa rasa - Chaos. Nowe jednostki dla poprzednich ras: * Kronikarz dla Kosmicznych Marines * Upiorna Straż dla Eldarów * Dziwolong dla Orków * Stado Genokradów oraz Strażnik Tyrana dla Tyranidów. Nowe mapy. Fabuła Akcja gry dzieje się rok po wydarzeniach z Dawn of War II. Po odparciu inwazji xenos, bohaterowie poprzedniej części gry oraz Gabrielem Angelosem dbają o bezpieczeństwo w sektorze. Niespodziewanie setki lat temu pochłonięta przez Osnowę planeta, Aurelia, która swego czasu była stolicą sektora, wróciła do naszego wymiaru. Co więcej nasi żołnierze odbierają sygnał SOS Krwawych Kruków z powierzchni planety. Wyruszają by to sprawdzić. Okazało się jednak że wszystko to było pułapką. Zdradziecka Gwardia Imperialna zaatakowała Marines gdy tylko doszło do kontaktu. Po bitwe Thaddeus zauważył iż Gwardziści należeli do byłego gubernatora planety Meridian, Vandisa, po którym podczas wydarzeń z Dawn of War słuch zaginął. Po kilku bitwach z obcymi i zdrajcami prawdziwy przeciwnik postanowił odsłonić oblicze - siły Chaosu zaatakowały Anielską Kuźnię. Na czele ich wojsk stał czempion Elifiasz Pogrobowiec, który okazał się tylko sługą Lorda Chaosu Araghasta Łupieżcy. Stało też się jasne iż w szeregach Marines znajduje się zdracja - odnaleziono należące do kogoś nagranie rozmowy któregoś z Marines z Lordem Chaosu, niestety o zniekształconym głosie. Poza tym ktoś musiał podać zdrajcom z Rodu Vandis kody, które umożliwiły im użycie sygnału SOS Krwawych Kruków i ściągnięcie ich w pułapkę na planecie. W pewnym momencie do gry dołącza również kapitan Gwardii Honorowej Krwawych Kruków, Apollo Diomedes. Z rozkazu Mistrza Zakonu Azariaha Kyrasa, uniemożliwia on naszym bohaterom dalsze działania na planecie Calderis. W sektorze pojawił się za to Sąd Zgnilizny - stary, ogromny kosmiczny wrak, w którym, jak twierdzi zbrojmistrz Martellus, powinna znajdować się technologia do dekodowania który pozwoliłby odkryć im prawdziwą toższamość zdrajcy. Na wraku Marines odkrywają również coś innego - mnóstwo genoziaren Astartes. Okazało się jednak że większość ich właścicieli wciąż żyje, a ci służą bądź służyli w Gwardii Honorowej. Poza tym znaleziono nagranie, z którego wynikało że konsyliarz z Gwardii Honorowej Galan oraz aktualny Mistrz Zakonu Krwawych Kruków, Azariah Kyras, oddali się Mrocznym Bogom, podczas gdy wiele stuleci temu byli uwięzieni na pokładzie statku. W takim wypadku nasi Astartes postanowili sprzeciwić się rozkazom i wrócić na Calderis, gdzie przeprowadzili subtelny szturm na bazę Gwardii Honorowej. Zabili tam Galana, ponieważ był on całkowicie spaczony, jednak kapitana Apolla Diomedesa oszczędzili. Powodem tego było to iż mimo tego służył wiernie Kyrasowi, to nie miał on pojęcia o jego przymierzu z Chaosem. Jakiś czas później zbrojmistrz Martellus za pomocą technologii z Sądu Zgnilizny odkrył tożsamość zdrajcy - był nim sierżant Avitus, który uciekł na powierzchnię Aurelii. Po złapaniu go i zabiciu, pozostało im tylko jedno - wyeliminować Elifiasza Pogrobowca, który po zlikwidowaniu swojego zwierzchnika, Lorda Araghasta, mógł wypełnić swoją część umowy którą zawarł setki lat temu z większym demonem Nurgla, Wielkim Nieczystym Ulkairem, którego miał z powrotem sprowadzić do naszego wymiaru z Osnowy. Nasi bohaterowie wraz z pomocą żołnierzy Gabriela Angelosa uderzyli w główną świątynię sił Chaosu, w celu wyeliminowania Elifiasza oraz Ulkaira. Po bitwie jednak Marines zostali ze znacznie poważniejszym problemem - tylko mała część Krwawych Kruków wiedziała że tak naprawdę ich Mistrz jest w tajemnicy sprzymierzony z Mrocznymi Bogami, cała reszta wiernie mu służyła. Kategoria:Strategiczne Kategoria:16+ Kategoria:Multiplayer Kategoria:Science-fiction Kategoria:Dodatki do gier